User blog:Rocky LXIX/Total Drama Socks Episode 3
Kirby Right Back At You Written by Fiz Rimie:Last time on Total Drama Socks, people were not fans of Yoshi flipping and saving jro. This left four people on the outside and in order to save herself Anna started flirting with Uki for a higher placement. The four formed a new alliance, meanwhile on the other team Cracker and Aaryan where getting close as Kirby Duncan couldn’t get more far apart. At the reward challenge Team Takis won a clue to a hidden idol, while Mr Duncan 007 found one for himself and at the I.C Pikajew revealed his true colors in a jew quiz. Yoshi started to get the new alliance to turn on eachother while I was busy looking for an idol. At the vote it was ominously against jro until uki gave him the idol as jro just missed getting banned again. 16 are left who will get banned tonight? *Team Takis* ------Confessinals-- Uki:I don’t think people like me saving Jro last time, people are very mad me, ----End of Confessinal-------- Anna:Your a fgt beaner and a horrible waste of life and I can’t beileve I allmost gave you my pussy. Spaz: U UNFGTEFUL BRSNER YOU SHUILD HEVE BEN KELLED LIEK YOU”RE PAPA. Shelby:You should doown 5 wat u did. Cool:Your worst then Francessa Hogi when it cums to #Survivor. Yoshi:Unlike Yoshi, you are a mexican. Uki: ;-; ------Confessinals----- Cool:Heo saving jro was such a bad thing consering how badly jro will perfom in challenges, I allmost want Uki gone b4 so he can’t mess anything more up for us. ------End of confessinals------- *theme song plays* *Team I.S Pikajew:So Gosama need any help making bombs today. Gosama:No I think I got it handle today, go get some water or something. Pikajew:Oh, okay. ----------Confessinals----------- Pikajew:Ever since the jew quiz Gosama hasn’t been talking to me much, I hope this doesn’t mess me up. Gosama:He is for sure a jew and jews and the people of Allah do not mix well. --------End of confessinals----------- *everyone else is still alseep and DoucHeo wakes up and is working loudy DoucHeo:Todas las mañanas me levanto temprano para ir a buscar el arroz y empezar el fuego DoucHeo:*opens up the rice and puts in the fire* DOucHeo:Todas las mañanas me levanto temprano para ir a buscar el arroz y empezar el fuego *he walks away while the rice is cooking in the pot* Pikajew:Hmmmmm I wonder where we went. ------Confessinals------- Pikajew:Every morning DoucHeo walks off and today I’m going to follow him to see where he goes. -----End of confessinals-------- *Back at consuela house with the other mexicans* DoucHeo:Moma puedo conseguir algunos tomates Consuela:No, no tomates here DoucHeo:*starts crying No mama, no Consuela:Senor Rimie took them all for something. DoucHeo:*still crying. Consuela:aquí hijo tomar estos takis DoucHeo:realmente gracias ! -----Confessinals------ DoucHeo:no voy a ser capaz de hacer un arroz mexicano speical hoy para todos, pero en cambio me dieron estos takis ! -------End of confessinals------ *Pikajew comes out of the tall grass Pikajew:So this is where you go everyday! DoucHeo:Sí, lo es por favor no le digas a nadie por favor Pikajew:Yeah I can’t speak spainsh. DoucHeo:*hands him a takis Pikajew:*eats it* Hmmmmmmm not bad. *Team Takis Jro:Well guys good morning. I hope you all had a good night. I was dreaming about playing pokemon. As well as fucking Zedla. She has a good pussy. Not like I would know. I never flet a pussy before. Unless my mom’s count. Since I was inside of it before. I’d fuck a retarted girl tbh. I’m retarted so it the best I could get. I have Austism. Incase you guys care. idk y none of you would never fuck an ausitsm girl Pussy is pussy guys. *everyone but Uki has headphones in. Uki: ;-; Jro:Anyways guys me and Uki are about to get some water. Bye guys. *They both go get water *Everyone takes off headphones. Yoshi:Okay good guys he is gone. Cool:I’ll get the food. Anna:K ------Confessinals-------- Anna:Everyday we have to wait for Jro and Uki to leave or else they will eat all our food, besides Uki doesn’t desver food after the shit he pulled yesterday. ------End of Confessinals------- Cool:*eating rice* Tasty cuz i am asian and also this is what they eat on #Survivor Anna:*drinking starbucks* As a white chick, or maybe I’m black I forget which account I’m cat fishing on I love starbucks. Yoshi:Who want the grass? Shelby:Me, i iz lalma i eat grass. SPAZ:I SHELL FEED IT 3 U *Feeds her grass* Anna:cute ------Confessinals------- Anna:Spaz, and Shelby have been getting really close latly I think they would make a good couple, I had to break it off with Uki since he had a tiny mexican penis but i suport Spaz and Shelby. Spaz:SHELBY IS VRRY CUT LALLMA. I TEHINK WE COULD KIELL MECXICNAS TOGETHER <3 ------End of confessinals------- Yoshi:Oh shit guys they are coming back hide the food. Cool:*Put foods away Jro:Hey guys we brought back water. Uki:I’ll heat it up so we can make rice. Yoshi:K Anna:We where all about to go to the water. Jro:Oh cool can I cum. Cool:No Yoshi:The ocean is really only big engoue for the five of us. Jro:Oh, ghey Shelby:No one is more ghey then aqua, anyways bai. *The five of them goes to the ocean while uki makes rice Uki:This rice should be good. -----Confessinals------ Jro:No one has been talking to me latly it is really weird. -----End of confessinals------ Rimie:Okay everyone come to the challenge area! *Everyone goes Rimie:Team I.S getting your first look at the new Team takis team, FaGeoff voted out last time! Kirby:Oh my. Rimie:You guys ready for today’s reward challenge! Everyone:YES! Rimie:Okay lets get to it then! Today challenge will you guys will make a meal to fed to Carly! Giving me all thought hand jobs make me hungry! *Under his breath* But she should be hungry for my cock! Carly*waves* Rimie:Wanna know what you are playing for? Everyone:YES! Rimie:You guys are playing for Ambioos! Jro:Ghey. Rimie:Everyone gets started and go! CrackeR:So guys should we just have the mexican do it? QueenAaryan:I heard noexistens sluts with zero standers love mexicans so sure. Heather:North Carina CrackeR:Do it is decieded DoucH do all the work DoucH:Si MrDuncan:Great I can go back to sleep PikaJew:Don’t really DoucH I shall help. DoucH:K --------Confessinals-------- Pikajew:After this morning DoucH has become my cloest friend since Gosama keep ironging me. -----End of Confessinals------ Shelby:I cen meke grass, hoes luvs grass. SPAZ:I TEHINK THET IS GUD IDEALDS Jro:Ghey Cool:You got a better one? Jro:Well yes. First we should make some MATZOH BALL SOUP then some CHALLAH follwed by Flaky BOREKAS Mixed with Kugel along with SHAKSHUKA Who could forget having sum POTATO LATKES Toped with BAZARGAN and for some desert some UFGANIYOT *Everyone else stoped listening 20 miuntes ago and are picking grass* Cool:They should really enjoy this grass. Shelby:I tehink they would. SPAZ:GRASS IS TASTY. Yoshi:I’d agree. Rimie:Time is up guys! Carly:I’m so hungry but first let me do a second ice bucket challenge. *Assulym dumps clod water over her head* Carly:Yay. Rimie:Team I.S you first! Pikajew:We made tamels. Carly:OMG I love tamles. *eats them in one bite as rimie gets hard. Rimie:Well damn, team Takis your turn. Shelby:We made grass. Carly:This reminds me of a pedo for some reason. *eats the grass* Rimie:So who wins! Carly:Team I.S gives them the ambios! Rimie:Kay! *gives them the marth one* Rimie:Everyone go back! *Everyone heads back and team takis* -----Confessinal------- Jro:I was so pissed when we lost that reward challenge. What a bunch of fgts. I had a great idea and they didn’t listen to me. -------End of confessinals------- Jro:Kay team listen up! What you guys did was unacpable and we need to stop losing so much! Cool:Is jew talking again? Jro:What is wrong with being a jew”? Shelby:Um everything. Jro:There really not. Anna:Yes it is. Jro:That is just untrue. Yoshi:Pretty sure it is true. Jro:But it isn’t. Cool:Just like how you being fat isn’t true? Jro:It is not. Anna:Um we can see you. -------Confessinals--------- Yoshi:I am so tired of Jro, maybe I could just bully him into quiting ------End of confessinals------ Yoshi:Um jro, have you ever thought of suicide? Jro:Have you? Yoshi:People actually like me. Jro:Like who? Cool:I do. Jro:That is only because you are his gay lover. Yoshi:Gross, anyways no one like you. Jro:Nah i’m liked. Anna:I hate you. Cool:Same. Shelby:how r u not died? SPAZ:YOU SHUDLD BE TEH FIRST NONE MEXICAN I KILL. Jro:Jro hate isn’t cool guys you shouldn’t just jump on the bandwagon. Shelby:It not a bandwagon, we just all hete u. Jro:I doubt it. Yoshi:It is true you should just quit. Jro:Y don’t you? Yoshi:Why don’t you think of a good comeback? Jro:Y don’t you. Yoshi:Case in point. -----Confessinals------ Cool:Bullying jro is fun. Jro:This bandwagon jro hate is just cuz I am an easy target but I know it is not true. -----End of Confessinals------- *Team I.S Kirby:Hey Duncan can you go get some water. Duncan:Why don’t you get the beaner to do it? Kirby:Because you actually need to do something for once in your life. Duncan:Um I do, afterall I found this idol. *Shows him the idol* -----Confessinals----- Duncan:I felt showing him the idol would be the only way to shut him up. Kirby:Wow he is horrible in this game. He just sheld his faith -------End of confessinals-------- CrackeR:Nice man you got an idol *high fives* Kirby:Um how did you get that? Duncan:I found it, how else. Kirby:But you didn’t get any #Clues. Duncan:Um, I didn’t need any. Kirby:Shouldn’t it be inpossible unless your. :O ------Confessinals------ Kirby:Of coruse Rimie is rigging for Duncan. Should of seen this sonner getting ride of him is going to be harder then I expected. -----End of confessinals------ *Challenges area* Rimie:Come on in guys! Who is ready to get to today iummunity challenge? Everyone:Yes! Rimie:Today we will have a slave hunt with Special guess Rocker! Rocker:Thought you saw the last of me bitch? I was to above to make a sock but I’m to put you in your place! Rimie:You know they are hunting you down like the nigga you are! Rocker:You racist motherfucker, you are what is wrong with this world. *Goes up to punch him* Rimie:Send the dogs! Rocker:TF? *dogs chases rocker Rocker:This isn’t over. Rimie:Rocker will have a 15 miutnes head start while the rest of you will chase him! Who capture hims wins the challenge for there team! Loser votes someone out! ------Confessinals------- Cool:It was funny seeing Rocker get chased. Uki:I really wanna prove myself to my team after that large mistake I made last time. CrackeR:Time to make my ansisters proud and catch this nigga, it what they would of wanted. ------End of Confessinals----- Queen:Well as head of the kkk this challenge should be easy. Duncan:I’ll sit out of this one. Heather:Same, north coarina. Kirby:*rolls eyes* Typical. CrackeR:So if you are so good at this what do you sugest we do? QueenAaryan:Well since DoucH and Teamdarkfag are mironitys they should discarts Rocker by talking to him and getting him near us, Kirby will also temp him with a Watermelon and some fried chicken then CrackeR should capture them. CrackeR:Sounds like a good challenge. Kirby:I’ll go get the watermelon. DoucH:Si. Pikajew:I will lead them to Rocker. Gosama:Helping immorants is very jewish of you. Pikajew:I am just trying to help us win. Gosama:Hmmmmmmmmm ------Confessinals------- Gosama:Still not buying it. Pikajew:I want us to win but I also wanna join Al Queda, so hard. ----------End of Confessinals------- Jro:So guys since rocker is *jro contunies to talk bout illrevelent shit while no one is listenings so lets just cut this out* Cool:So lets just forget of him. Spaz:I HEVE AN IDEA I SHALL JUST RUN IRNEO HIM AND PEYRNE TEHE HE IS MESICNAO Shelby:Good Idea. Yoshi:No objecation. Uki:Actually I kind of wanted to capture him. Anna:You as if. Uki: ;-; Cool:Just stay here and watch Jro, we will are go. Uki:K ;-; *They all leave* CrackeR:So Aaryan, good leadership back there. QueenAaryan:While being head of the kkk will do that to you. CrackeR:Yeah, well it was just really cool, you know *blushes* Queen:Guys there is Rocker *stops him* Pikajew:There he is, good luck guy. *hides* DoucH:por qué hi rockero Creo que deberíamos cinco. Rocker:Oh um HI. DoucH:quiero sumar debido Rocker:Oh sure *smells the watermelon and walks bye* DoucHeo:bueno QueenAaryan:Now go get him *punches him* CrackeR:I got you now. *tips and catch teamdarkfag instead* Rocker:Oh shit *runs aways* ------Confessinals----- QueenAaryan:Perfect plan, runied. ------End of confessinals------- *Rocker runs nears Uki and Jro* Uki:I really wanted to prove myself today. Jro:Oh is that Rocker? Uki:I think it is now is my change! Rocker:*Is running* Uki*Jumps to catpure him but tips and falls on his face* Jro:well um *trips rocker and he lands on Uki* Uki:Got him! Rimie:Team Takis wins! -----Confessinals----- Cool:Finally, maybe Uki isn’t that worthless. -----End of confessinals----- Uki:Yes we won*barfs* Jro:I don’t think Uki is feeling so low. Rimie:Quick someone gets medical! *Dr Mario comes out* Dr Mario:Time to check. Jro:Dr Mario? Really that is ghey. Dr Mario:Well it looks like Uki got ebola. Uki:But how? Dr Mario:You must of got it from the black person. Rocker:Racist not all black people have ebola. Dr Mario:Do you? Rocker:Well yes, bad exmaple. Dr Mario:Proving my point, well anyways Uki needs to be removed from the game before he gives the entire cast ebola. Rimie:Yup, Uki says your goodbyes! Uki:WIll i really wanted to prove myself today *barfs* Dr Mario:*puts in medical kart and drives away* Rimie:Well Uki gets 16th place and is out of the game! Now how it will work is that Team I.S will still vote someone out the numbers will be 8-5! Now everyone heads back to camp. -------Confessinals------- Yoshi:Meh Cool:Could be worst Jro:Uki going really fucks me over as he is the only one who talks to me -----End of confessinals------ *Team I.S Kirby:So first challenge lost guys. Gosama:Yup. Heather:North Coailina. -----Confessinals----- Kirby:Today should be a pretty staright foward vote. CrackeR:DoucHeo will go, bout time we ride this place of mexicans ------End of Confessinals---------- Queen:So we know who we are voting? CrackeR:Yup. Gosama:Bout time. Heather:North Colina Kirby:So we are voting Duncan right? CrackeR:Nay DoucH. Kirby:But we need to vote him off before he becomes more profile in the game. Quuen:But he is mexican. Kirby:He is rimie’s brother! Queen:Meh. -----Confessinals---- Kirby:They won’t budge, my only chance is to talk to the people at the bottom ------End of confessinals----- *kirby walks over to Heather,DoucH and teamdarkfag* Kirby:Guys we need to talk. DoucH:hola si kirby Heather:North Corinla Kirby:Guys we need to vote off Duncan, because everyone else is targeting you. DoucH:seguro? Kirby:Yes I am. *Duncan wakes up and walks over* ----confessinal------ Duncan:Kirby must be trying to get me out again, little does he knows that I’m never going home and it looks like his time might now be up. DoucHeo:no tenía ni idea de que estaba siendo el blanco de mi jesus ------End of Confessinals-------- Duncan:You know they can’t understand engilsh right? DoucHeo:Sí, podemos Heather:I em spejong engilsh left now. Duncan:See so you might wanna stop. *Goes to eat food* Kirby:You see how mean he is, we should vote him off now. -------Confessinals------ Kirby:I think i did what i needed to. DoucH:tiene razón , debo votar fuera duncan ahora Duncan:I know I might get one vote, but I don’t think I need to play my idol now, i’m safe. -----end of cofessinals------- *meanwhile with Gosama and Pikajew. Gosama:Psst, pikajew you know who to vote off right? Pikajew:Heather? Gosama:No Douch. Pikajew:But he is kind of my friend. Gosama:Listen here if you wanna join Al Queda you must vote him. Pikajew:Okay. -----Confessinals-------- Gosama:This is his last chance, if he doesn’t vote off DoucHeo then he turly is a jew and Al Queda is no place for jews. Pikajew:This is hard as I do really wanna join Al Queda but I also do not wanna say goodbye to my new friend just yet urg -----End of confessinals-------- Rimie:Welcome to tirbal everyone! If you voted off you must go thought the ban of shame will you will have a lifetime ban from chat! Everyone go first! *they all votes* Rimie:I shall now read the votes! First Vote! Kirby! That is one vote Kirby! Duncan! 1 Kirby, 1 Kirby! Duncan! 2 Duncan!, 1 Kirby! DoucHeo! 2 Duncan! 2 DoucHeo! 1 Kirby! DoucHeo! 3 DoucHeo! 2 Duncan! 1 Kirby! Duncan! 3 Duncan! 3 DoucHeo! 1 Kirby! 2 votes left DoucHeo! 4 Douch, 3 DUncan, 1 Kirby! Final Vote! Duncan! We are tied! Duncan:What now? Rimie:In the event of the tie we shall revote! Ducan and DoucHeo can’t vote the other seven of you will get to voting! ----Voting Confessinals---- Kirby:I’m not giving up. Crackr:Get gone mexican. Pikajew:Hardest vote yet but had to be done. ----End of Confessinals---- Rimie:Now for teh revote! First vote Duncan! DoucH! Duncan! DoucH! DoucH1 3 votes DoucH1, 2 DUNCAN! Duncan! we are tied 3 votes Duncan! 3 DOuch! one vote left Fourth person voted off . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Duncan! #Blindside Kirby:*silmes* Rimie:At least he would go if it wasn’t for Uki’s eviction but because of that he is safe! Kirby:Not fair! Rimie:My game, my rules! *Ryan jumps out* Ryan:Rimie I am here to stop you. Rimie:You can’t do nothing, you have no power here! Ryan:Really now. *Is god complexs turn him into a b-craft where he admins himself. Rimie:But how! Ryan:Easy, I gave blow jobs to creator of wiki so now I’m a b-craft at all wikis. Rimie:What are you here for! Ryan:To stop you from rigging roleplays. Rimie:Don’t you rig your own rps? Ryan:How dare you! *Bans Rimie then unbans* Rimie:So what? Ryan:So this *Ryan has banned Duncan from chat* Rimie: :O! Ryan:If i EVER CATCH YOU RIGGING AGAIN, I WILL BAN YOU AND TAKE OVER AS HOST. Rimie:K! Ryan:There you have it floxs see yall next time. ----Next time on Total Drama Socks----- Rimie:There is romance in the air after a valtentme day themed reward challenge! Jro:I think Anna has a cursh on me. Rimie:Plus Kirby’s newly found power quickly goes to his head! Kirby:I am the leader of this team, I will chose who goes! ---End--- Final words:Duncan:I really thought my brother could rigg me the win, guess not. well time to steal his girl. Votes First one Kirby:Ducan Duncan:Heather,Heather,Team,DoucH DoucHeo:Gosama,CrackEr,Queen,Pikajew Revote DoucH:Gosama,CrackeR,Queen Duncan:Heather,Kirby,Team,Pikajew Category:Blog posts